Tsukito Totsuka
}} Tsukito Totsuka (戸塚 月人 Totsuka Tsukito) is the Japanese God of the Moon and is one of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Tsukito has shoulder length purple hair and amber eyes. His school uniform consists of a white school blazer with gold embroidery. He wears it with a white dress shirt and a blue tie. He also wears a black-grey vest and black belt with the school's sun logo as the belt buckle. His pants are grey and he wears it with black boots. In his deity form, Tsukito wears a Heian era costume. His ear tails grow longer and white, with purple tips. His eyes also turn golden. Personality He is a young boy who seems cool, not interested in anything and rarely shows expressions. Nevertheless, he is responsible and dutiful. Once he is focused on a task, he tends to shut off from the rest of the world. Although he is an unsociable person, he somehow always gets involved with Apollon and gets dragged into the problem. He sees the idea of the school as just another task and tries to perform it without getting emotionally involved. He enjoys moon gazing because he is the god of the Moon. He takes his missions very seriously and will even overexert himself for the sake of carrying out his tasks. Not only is he slightly more introverted and quiet by nature, he is also very meticulous and will leave out no detail when taking down notes related to his learning. It is shown in the anime, however, that sometimes he does things without really understanding what he is doing as well. He is not very expressive or emotional, yet he has been shown to at least crack a smile at Yui. Nearing the end of the anime, he starts to show more emotions - possibly due to the influence of Yui and his friends. In the last episode, he even recognises that he will feel sad without Apollon and Loki around. Although he is seemingly indifferent as he lived his life as a God moon gazing, he has grown slight emotions throughout his time in the Garden. History Like his brothers, Tsukito was born from Izanagi's washing of himself in the waters of Yomi. Nothing much about him has been revealed, except that he managed to calm Takeru's rampage, and received a rabbit charm from him at some point. Relationships Takeru Tsukito seems to have a close relationship with his brother and is often seen beside him wherever they are. Yui At first, Tsukito didn't really have a relationship with Yui, seeing her as a way to complete what he deemed was his mission to graduate. Since she was human, and therefore understood humans and their ways, he had a habit of taking notes of everything she said. In the anime, his relationship with her didn't really start until episode 6, when Loki bound them together using lover's rings. Tsukito accepted this as his new mission and proceeded to learn what he could about being a couple, though not really understanding the meaning behind such actions and reactions. Over the course of their time together, Yui tried to convince him that there were some things that were just done for fun. While he says that he didn't understand what she was saying, he did say that, for some reason, things felt better with his friends around. After this, he remains largely unchanged, staying analytical and stoic, but he begins to show slight emotion, largely through his eyes. He begins to possibly develop feelings for her afterwards as well. He is showing more than once cracking a smile at Yui, and has a tendency to notice when she is absent. He also shows a slight jealous shade in episode 10, wanting to play the Prince when it was announced that he would get to marry Yui in the end, calling it an attractive role. In the anime finale, he tells Yui that he will never forget what she's taught him, before using his powers along with the other deities to save her and send her home. He is later seen again with everyone, asking Yui to return and continue to teach them, as they want no one else. In both the game and the anime, after spending more time with Yui, he becomes more open and shows more expressions, including gaining an interest in understanding family. Quote "僕の全てを、君に捧げます(I will give my all to you)" - Love end chp 4 Trivia *If he has nothing to do, he will immediately sleep. *He doesn't have much interest in food, and would sometimes go around hungry. *He has a rabbit familiar called Usamaro, named by Takeru. It is also mentioned he has other unnamed rabbit familiars. *His limiter is an amethyst bracelet on his right hand. * His last name comes from the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, Susanoo's legendary sword. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Gods Category:Gods